Иллюзии надежды Часть 1 - Раскаяние
by Ksian
Summary: После всего, что было, Данте протянул ему руку и хотел спасти. Если б Верджил знал, что ждет его в аду, он принял бы помощь, не задумываясь. Таймлайн: через некоторое время после событий на Темен-ни-гру.


Тонкие колонны молочно-белого камня поддерживали высокий сводчатый потолок. Лившееся сквозь великолепные витражи сияние ласкало глаз. Здесь было пусто, тихо и светло, словно в соборе, и дышалось легко, и не верилось в само существование ада.

Это место казалось обителью святости, а было сердцем преисподней, храмом и тронным залом ее владыки. Словно первый из падших тосковал по небесам, откуда был изгнан, и пытался повторить их облик в своей вотчине.

Только демоны никогда не были ангелами, и рая не существовало, и не было бога могущественней Князя Тьмы, чья статуя, величественная и пугающая, подобно Зевсу Олимпийскому в Элладе, царила в огромном зале и во всем подземном мире.

Человек у ее подножья казался маленьким и жалким. Измученный, закованный в тяжелые цепи, он едва мог стоять и почти висел в руках двоих демонов.

Серебряные волосы, жесткие от запекшейся крови, слегка топорщились на затылке и висках, не скрывая бледное правильное лицо. Полуобнаженное тело пленника опутывала сеть рубцов и шрамов, пятнали кровоподтеки и синяки, но даже они не могли до конца лишить его природной красоты. Несколько дней, а может, и часов покоя - и от них и следа бы не осталось, но о покое он мог только мечтать.

Зловещий рокот наполнил зал, и иллюзия благости испарилась, как не было. Задрожали колонны, завибрировал пол, теплый золотистый свет замигал жалко и обреченно, словно сама реальность в ужасе склонялась перед своим господином.

\- Приятно вновь видеть тебя, сын Спарды.

Обессиленный, не поднимающий склоненной головы, каким-то непостижимым образом полукровка все равно не выглядел сдавшимся.

\- Неужто тебе все еще не надоело? - если б гром мог звучать насмешливо и лениво, он звучал бы именно так. - Неужто не претит тебе быть беспомощным пленником, и не устал ты от унижений и пыток, от собственной слабости? Ты, кому предназначено быть воином, могучим и гордым? Ты, в чьих жилах кровь когда-то лучшего из моих генералов, по-прежнему желаешь разыгрывать из себя человечишку? Ты ведь даже раны свои теперь исцелить не в состоянии. А стоит тебе стоит лишь попросить, и сила и власть, каких ты никогда не представлял себе, будут твоими.

Верджил скривился. Его глаза цвета чистого горного льда сверкнули вызовом и ненавистью. Он не сразу удостоил своего врага ответом, а когда заговорил, то слова цедил точно нехотя - медленно и презрительно.

\- Оставь подачки холуям.

Несколько секунд Мундус молчал, и самый воздух в зале замер, пустой и душный, как перед грозой. А потом Князь Тьмы засмеялся, и каждый раскат его гулкого смеха Верджил ощутил как удар молота. По затылку, в живот, по спине.

\- Сын смертной и предателя, - презрение владыки демонов жгло кипящей смолой, густой раскаленной жижей забивало рот, непроглядной тьмой залепляло глаза. - Хоть твоя кровь и порчена дважды, ты станешь достойным рыцарем ада и займешь место своего отца. Искупишь его грехи.

\- А тебе, Мундус, одно и то же повторять не надоело? - Это был отнюдь не первый его разговор с Князем Тьмы, и все они походили друг на друга, как близнецы, и всегда Верджил отвечал Мундусу отказом. - Тебе не хватает почтения? Ты обделен вниманием?

\- Ты тоже согрешил против бога подземного мира, мальчик, - не обратив никакого внимания на дерзость полукровки, продолжил Владыка Ада. - Душа проигравшего в поединке принадлежит победителю. Знаешь ли ты, как наказывает бог? Он лишает разума

Бронзовые, покрытые искусной резьбой двери неспешно распахнулись, впуская внутрь четверку демонов.

Черные как уголь твари восьми футов ростом, с выпученными алыми глазами злорадно скалили острые зубы. И волокли на цепях человека.

Его руки были заломлены за спину и стянуты в локтях, от одежды - одни лохмотья, лицо в крови. Кровь проступала и на теле, там, где в гладкую перламутрово-бледную кожу впивались острые звенья.

\- Смотри, сын Спарды, смотри внимательно.

Верджил не мог вздохнуть. Не мог отвести взгляд от растрепанных белых волос, от таких знакомых черт точеного лица, от пятна запекшейся крови в углу губ, от затравленных, неверящих сапфировых глаз.

\- Узнаешь?

Пленник вскинул голову.

\- Верджил! - радость в его голосе, радость и страх.

\- Нет, - выдавил полудемон. - Нет. Я не верю. Это обман, иллюзия!

Демоны швырнули обоих сыновей Спарды на колени перед троном Князя Тьмы.

Мгновенным и сильным, как распрямляющаяся пружина, почти инстинктивным рывком Верджил вскочил на ноги, но стражи были наготове. Схватили его за руки и за шею, коваными сапогами придавили к полу голени. Верджил яростно дернулся, зарычал сквозь зубы и превратился.

Всплеск энергии оказался совсем слабым, дьявольский облик полукровки развеялся синим дымом, оставив его вконец обессиленным. Он даже вырваться не смог.

И все же унизительная покорность позы не затрагивала его сути, обтекала, словно вода. В наклоне головы не чувствовалось ни раболепия, ни страха, один лишь стыд, жгучий, порожденный уязвленной, но отнюдь не сломленной гордостью.

\- Верджил, как ты? Что они с тобой сделали?!

Он скосил глаза на близнеца. Тот стоял на коленях, не пытаясь сопротивляться и будто не замечая ни демонов, ни Мундуса, ничего - кроме Верджила.

\- Замолчи! Ты не он, жалкая подделка! Мой брат вернулся в мир людей, там вам его не достать...

По лицу его отражения скользнула кривая, горькая улыбка.

Откуда-то издалека до них донесся полный темного удовлетворения голос Владыки Ада.

\- Рады ли вы своей встрече так же, как рад ей я?

\- Будь ты проклят, Мундус! - прорычал Верджил. - Будь ты проклят...

В камере не было ни дверей, ни тем более окон. Холодное сияние ровным потоком лилось из вделанного в свод потолка кристалла. Неровная каменная кладка ревниво и жадно обхватывала пространство, обещая не выпустить никого и никогда.

Потемневшая от времени железная решетка делила темницу на две неравные части, и по другую ее сторону возвышался каменный алтарь, свисали с потолка цепи и щерила чудовищную пасть незажженная печь.

Голос Верджила был холоднее озарявшего камеру света. И столь же беспощаден.

\- Ну расскажи мне, тварь, что придумали твои хозяева, чтобы объяснить твое появление здесь.

Данте тихо, устало хмыкнул.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

\- Отвечай на вопрос!

\- Не могу, руки заняты. А то бы я тебе ответил, не сомневайся, Верджил.

Это было похоже на его брата, до боли похоже.

\- Неужели? Меня тошнит от твоих всхлипываний, копия.

Тонко вырезанные ноздри младшего затрепетали от бешенства.

\- Какого дьявола ты заладил?! Сам свихнулся, или тебе мозги промыли?

\- Заткнись.

\- А то что? Свистнешь дружков?

\- Замолчи, я сказал!

Верджил кувырком прокатился по полу и влепил близнецу левым локтем в скулу. Тот коротко, удивленно вскрикнул, и Верджил добавил ему правым под челюсть. Голова Данте мотнулась назад, он ударился затылком о стену, вскинул еще плохо слушающиеся руки в напрасной попытке защититься. Верджил, не поднимаясь, развернулся, схватил его за волосы, еще раз приложил о камень и, перебросив младшему через голову цепь от наручников, сдавил ею горло.

\- Молчи, - прошипел он близнецу на ухо, - не смей больше рта раскрывать! Не смотри на меня! Не смей копировать моего брата, не смей вести себя, как он! Не смей походить на него! Или, клянусь, я сам тебя убью, копия.

\- Ну давай, - сипло выдавил Данте. Его пальцы бессильно скользили по холодным звеньям. - Давай! Убей меня, ты ж всю жизнь мне только это и обещаешь!

Он вывернул шею, пытаясь заглянуть старшему в глаза, - и тут же резко ударил его затылком в лицо. Верджил на мгновение опешил, и Данте, вцепившись в душившую его цепь, рывком швырнул брата через себя.

Падение вышибло у Верджила воздух из легких. Данте бросился на него сверху, сдавил коленями грудь, а наручниками - горло. Настал черед старшего задыхаться и хрипеть.

\- Ну?! Что, убьешь меня?! - прорычал Данте. - Убьешь наконец? Я же заслужил это, да? За то, что остановил тебя, за то, что я такой идиот, которому...

Верджил подтянул ноги и ударил его коленями по спине. Данте взвыл и откатился в сторону.

\- Я убью тебя за то, что ты не мой брат. Ты копия, подделка, созданная Мундусом, чтобы...

\- Чтобы что? Чтобы ты не скучал в одиночке, придурок? Я дважды копия, да? - он вдруг рассмеялся, и Верджила до костей продрало этим смехом, пустым, страшным, таким, что хуже слез.

Данте не должен был _так_ смеяться. Так, словно всё, чем он жил, сгнило в нем, словно он не понимал, почему всё еще дышит.

Но подделка так смеяться _не могла_. Тому, кто не жил, не больно и умирать.

\- Я сам вошел в тот портал, - безразлично произнес Данте, глядя в потолок. - Думал, обычное гнездо мелочи, ну или персональные врата какой-нибудь жирной твари, высшего, вроде стражей твоей башни. А оказалась ловушка.

\- Ты лжешь, - зачем подделке лгать?! - Говори правду!

Он едва не добавил в конце: "Данте".

\- Попробуй заставь меня.

\- Зачем тебе понадобилось входить в портал?

\- Заскучал.

\- Теперь, значит, развлекаешься?

\- А то. Получил, что искал, и даже больше. По твоему примеру, братец.

Верджил холодно, с облегчением улыбнулся.

\- Так теперь благодаря тебе между адом и миром людей есть активные врата? Чрезвычайно правдоподобно, учитывая, что ты - точнее, _не_ ты - готов был умереть, лишь бы не допустить этого.

\- Не держи меня за идиота. Портал закрыт.

\- О? И как же ты смог его закрыть, оставшись с этой стороны?

\- Дезактивировал ключ, когда понял, что мне не выбраться. И выкинул его через закрывающийся проход наружу.

Верджил прикрыл глаза. Он почти поверил.

\- Скажи мне, - выделяя каждый слог, произнес он, - зачем ты вошел в портал.

\- Уже сказал.

 _Заскучал_ …

В памяти Верджила, словно сам собой, всплыл последний миг перед тем, как их разделила густая голодная тьма за водопадом. Протянутая в никуда рука Данте, боль потери в его глазах, раскрытый в немом крике рот. И страх, настоящий, даже не скрываемый страх одиночества — вечного и абсолютного, тем более горького, что неизбежным оно не было. Верджил тогда едва ли не впервые в жизни видел своего брата испуганным.

 _Заскучал_ …

Неужели младшему так быстро опостылел им же спасенный человеческий мир? Мир, в котором - и Верджил доподлинно знал это - у него никогда не будет не то что родного, даже и близкого существа. Мир, ради которого он готов был…

Нет, Данте не убил бы его тогда. Он соврал, а Верджил сделал вид, что поверил, потому что так им обоим было проще.

"Довольно, - подумал старший. - Я хочу знать наверняка, кто передо мной".

\- Почему Мятеж?

Верджил прекрасно помнил правильный, когда-то уже данный ему ответ и подозревал, что он был лишь частью правды. Предчувствие короткой острой болью стиснуло сердце.

Данте фыркнул.

\- Потому что с твоей идеальной сабелькой любой дурак сойдет за великого воина, а с Мятежом просто так не справиться. Потому что хрен тебе, а не покой с гармонией, Верджил.

\- Данте… - его голос прозвучал глухо и сдавленно.

"Это все-таки он, - Верджил сглотнул сквозь комок в горле, - Данте. Жаль. Он должен был оставаться в мире людей, должен был жить своей жизнью. Должен был жить".

Младший покосился на него из-под челки, кривовато улыбнулся и ответил не сразу и не о том.

\- А знаешь, я такую девчонку в башне встретил, закачаешься. Почти решил бросить всю эту кутерьму к черту и остаться с ней до утра. Или на недельку, она бы потянула, уверен.

Верджил чуть не расхохотался. И, сам себе удивляясь, спросил:

\- Ты про ту черноволосую, с разными глазами? Дочь Аркхэма, Мэри?

\- Ну да. Она, правда, слегка бешеная, но я таких люблю.

\- Ты ее только базуки лишил?

\- Ну... Надо же с чего-то начинать. Это как шарф прекрасной дамы, только базука! По мне, гораздо круче, хотя стреляет эта дура медленно и громоздкая чудовищно.

\- Тебя ли я слышу, Данте? - их перепалка была искусственной — и настоящей, как воспоминание о счастье. Как маскарад, на котором все гости — прокаженные.

\- Меня. Мятеж - это совсем другое дело!

\- Конечно, - Верджил даже глаза закатил.

\- Эй! А ты отстал от жизни и вообще просто завидуешь.

\- Чему? Тому, что моему несмышленому младшему брату дали пострелять из большой пушки?

\- Ты себе хоть какую-нибудь девушку завел? Или и спишь с Ямато?

\- Одно другому не мешает.

\- Ого! Глядя на тебя, никогда бы не подумал.

\- Данте!

\- Верджил. Ладно... - искорки в глазах Данте растаяли вдруг как дым. - Давай потом подеремся? Устал я и спать хочу. Разбудишь, если что? Не хочу пропустить все веселье.

\- Не пропустишь, не бойся.

Младший растянулся на полу, закинув руки за голову. Довольно долго лежал не шевелясь. Устав наконец притворяться спящим, вздохнул и сказал буднично, с наигранным равнодушием:

\- Ты ведь не мог не попытаться.

\- Попытаться что, Данте?

\- Свалить отсюда.

Верджил угрюмо хмыкнул.

\- Не мог.

\- И что?

\- Что видишь.

\- Ну, - Данте приподнялся на локте и старательно ухмыльнулся брату, - теперь нас двое.

Воздух за решеткой зарябил, набух в переливающийся серо-радужный пузырь и лопнул с влажным хлопком. В железных клетках-вазах взметнулся огонь.

Мгновенно очнувшись, Верджил окликнул брата.

Данте сел, упираясь ладонями в пол.

Полуобнаженный, безоружный, в цепях, младший брат казался сейчас Верджилу непривычно, пугающе уязвимым. Напряженная и одновременно беспомощная поза. Взъерошенные серебристые волосы - словно нимб, испятнанный запекшейся кровью. Багровая полоса на щеке - он спал, подложив руку под голову, и след от браслета отпечатался на бледной коже.

Вышедших из портала демонов было трое: двое стражей, вооруженных двузубыми вилами, и еще один - с массивным шестопером, облаченный в угольно-черные доспехи с причудливой насечкой. По мановению его руки решетка разошлась в стороны, открывая проход. Демон повернул фигурное забрало к Данте.

\- Сам выйдешь, или волочь тебя, полукровка?

Данте тряхнул головой и поднялся.

\- Благотворительная вечеринка в клубе любителей садо-мазо? Не мое, но отказаться, видимо, будет невежливо? С тобой ведь и пойти больше некому, бедолага.

Он быстро покосился на брата и, гремя кандалами, подошел к демону. Тот хмыкнул едва ли не одобрительно.

\- Гордый. Это хорошо, я...

Звонкий щелчок оборвал его слова, и латник вдруг замер в движении, застыл, как влипшая в смолу муха.

\- Верджил, быстрей! Я долго не удержу!

Долю секунды Верджил медлил.

Сколько раз он сам пытался бежать, сколько раз бился со стражей. Всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково - новыми унижениями, более изощренными пытками, более надежной темницей, и полудемон бросил бесплодные попытки. Он понял сейчас, что, выжидая удобного момента, шанса, который все не выпадал, почти сдался.

Упрямый огонь в глазах Данте. Вызов, злость.

Решетка все еще была открыта, и барьера не было.

Стражи с двух сторон бросились к Данте. Младший обоими кулаками ударил ближайшего в грудь. Броня выдержала, но демона отбросило на несколько шагов.

Верджил коротко усмехнулся - и телепортировался к близнецу. Подставил цепь под нацеленный Данте в спину удар вил, ловко окрутил между зубцов и вырвал из рук демона, не коснувшись шипов, усеивавших ухват и добрую треть древка. Бросил оружие брату, а сам призвал свои призрачные клинки. Доспехи демонов они пробить не могли, но Верджил рассчитывал только отвлечь своего противника, сбить его с толку. Воздух зазвенел, зарябил ледяными вспышками.

Данте безошибочно поймал брошенный ему бидент, блокировал выпад стража и ткнул врага тупым концом под подбородок. Демон замешкался с контратакой, и младший полукровка подсек ему ноги, а когда тот упал, перевернул оружие и пробил зубцом горло.

Верджил позволил своему противнику схватить себя, прижать руки к бокам - и с близкого расстояния вогнал ему по ледяному клинку в глазные прорези шлема. Обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Данте добивает упавшего врага, а демон в черных доспехах, освободившись из временн _о_ й ловушки, замахивается на младшего шестопером.

\- Сзади!

Данте, не поворачиваясь, поднял руки и выбросил бидент за спину. Шестопер глухо стукнул по древку. Крутнувшись на месте, Данте снова развернул вилы и размашистым горизонтальным ударом приложил демона по шлему.

Верджил телепортировался к нему, подхватил с пола вилы второго стражника. Мелко переступая и держа наготове оружие, близнецы обходили латника с флангов. Старший исподлобья смотрел на демона, ловя каждое движение, младший скалился во весь рот.

\- Ну что, приятель, готов повеселиться по-настоящему?

Демон гулко расхохотался.

\- Еще бы. Зачем, как ты думаешь, вам оставили такие свободные оковы?

Данте прищурился и коротко зашипел, замахиваясь.

Черный рыцарь атаковал, опередив его. Проскочив между братьями, он нацеленным в голову финтом заставил Данте вскинуть вилы, а ударил, невероятно быстро изменив траекторию тяжелой палицы, по внутренней части бедра. Данте вскрикнул, пошатнулся и, запнувшись о цепь, упал на одно колено.

Рукой в латной перчатке сбив в сторону выпад Верджила, демон занес над Данте шестопер. Младший полукровка отклонился в сторону и в последний момент поймал предплечье врага между зубьев вил.

Латнику не хватило какого-то мига, чтобы освободиться - Верджил, опершись на древко бидента, как на шест, в прыжке ударил его обеими ногами. Демон с оглушительным грохотом грянулся о стену. Оглушенный, он не успел пригнуться, и Данте с нечленораздельным рыком пришпилил его к камню. Правая нога младшего еще не срослась и неловко подгибалась, весь свой вес он вложил в удар, и зубцы вил почти на сантиметр вошли в гранит по обе стороны от шеи демона.

Верджил вырвал у него палицу.

\- И что дальше? - голос стражника оставался таким ровным, словно он по-прежнему был хозяином положения.

\- Открывай портал, - серьезно и угрожающе процедил Данте.

\- Иначе мы убьем тебя.

Демон вновь рассмеялся.

\- Верджил, Верджил, ты-то должен понимать, что вам не сбежать. Тебя ведь учили, и не раз, что за роскошь надежды в аду приходится дорого платить, особенно сыну Предателя. Что же ты и брату не объяснил, и сам повторяешь одну и ту же ошибку?

\- Заткнись.

\- И открывай портал, если башке твоей на плечах не тесно, ты, банка консервная!

\- Не могу, - насмешливо пожал могучими плечами демон. - Проход в эту камеру можно открыть только снаружи.

\- Врешь, сволочь!

Демон повернул голову к Верджилу.

\- Ты знаешь, что это правда.

\- Тогда ты умрешь, - холодно произнес старший.

\- И что вам с того толку? А потом, - рыцарь хмыкнул, - я так не думаю.

За спинами близнецов открылись сразу три портала. Демоны сыпались из них, как горошины из лопнувшего стручка.

\- В правый! - крикнул Верджил, указывая Данте взглядом на левый портал.

Младший быстро кивнул и прыгнул вверх. Пролетел над головами нападавших, оттолкнулся от возникшей точно под его ногами полупрозрачной площадки - и упал, сбитый наземь целым залпом алых и голубых стрел.

Верджил телепортировался к боковой стене, подальше от вала адских тварей. Следующий прыжок должен был привести его к порталу.

Неистовый жар обжег ему спину, взрывная волна швырнула вперед, сбила с ног. Его мгновенно схватили сзади, прижали к горлу древко копья.

Верджил превратился, отшвырнул от себя нападавшего. Приподнялся было - и закричал, когда ему двумя ударами клинков разрубили крылья.

Уже человеком он захрипел, отчаянно пытаясь вздохнуть - так сильно сдавил ему шею очнувшийся демон с копьем. Что-то оплело руки, оттягивая локти назад так, что наручники болезненно врезались в кисти. В глазах потемнело, но Верджил все же разглядел среди калейдоскопа мутных пятен белые волосы брата.

Опутанный сетью призрачных красноватых щупалец, Данте бился в ней, как пойманная в силки птица. Бидент валялся у его ног.

Калейдоскоп расступился, и к Верджилу не спеша подошел демон в черных доспехах. Насечка на латах горела огнем, от правой руки шел дым.

"Так это он меня в спину", - со странной смесью безразличия и ярости подумал Верджил.

Черный рыцарь провел указательным пальцем по его щеке, помолчал мгновение, любуясь ненавистью, исказившей лицо пленника, и уже исчезающей царапиной на мраморно-белой коже.

\- Урок окончен. Когда усвоите его как следует, может быть, поиграем еще.

Нацеленные ему в глаза призрачные клинки демон перехватил в воздухе, сжал - и ледяные осколки со звоном осыпались ему под ноги. Словно невзначай он тронул браслет на запястье полукровки, и цепи, раньше оставлявшие Верджилу определенную свободу движений, изменились, стали совсем короткими, в несколько звеньев.

\- В клетку его, приковать там и запереть, - спокойно велел демон. В его тоне не было злости, только сытая уверенность и сдержанное предвкушение. - Второго на дыбу. И вон отсюда, мне хватит пары подручных.

Лязгнула, смыкаясь, решетка.

Младшего сына Спарды вздернули на цепях напротив старшего.

Отражения друг друга, на Земле и в аду. Это было их высшим благословением и худшим проклятием. Зеркала жестоки в своей правдивости, и на призрачной амальгаме, которой была для него реальность, Верджил видел своего брата - и себя.

Часто вздымающаяся обнаженная грудь, напряженные, цепью притягиваемые к полу и не касающиеся его ноги, заломленные назад и выкрученные в плечах руки... Стальной блеск в голубых глазах.

Черный рыцарь перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Ты рад, что он занял твое место, Верджил?

\- Что мне за дело? - сквозь зубы процедил старший. - До него или до твоих жалких потуг?

Зеркало хрустит, идеальную поверхность раскалывает трещина. На лице одного отражения равнодушие и презрение, на лице другого - непонимание и боль, просачивающаяся сквозь маску иронии, как кровь через тонкую ткань.

\- Твое слово - сталь, - кивнул демон, - я знаю, и он тоже знает. Острая сталь. Но я думаю, что у этого меча два острия.

Он принял из рук помощника длинный тугой кнут. Рыжий свет причудливо заиграл на встопорщенных, маслянисто блестевших чешуйках, обратил хлыст в ожерелье из кусочков янтаря и сгустков крови, ягод рябины и ржавых монет.

Демон медленно обошел вокруг Данте. Тот смотрел ему в глаза, прищурившись и вызывающе улыбаясь, а Верджил смотрел на него.

Взмах кнута, удар. Вороненое забрало поворачивается к Верджилу. Взмах, удар. Данте дергается в оковах, скалит зубы от боли, но молчит.

Взмах. Алые брызги в воздухе. Свист, удар и тишина. Взмах - и кнут разделяется на три. Удар. Тишина.

\- Жжет? Знаешь почему?

Взмах - и хвостов уже девять. Удар. Тишина.

\- Лернейская желчь. Эти раны будут заживать долго.

Взмах. Карминовые капли оседают на серебристых волосах, расплываются розовым, как отблески рассвета на снегу. Удар. Сдавленный стон.

Взмах, удар.

Несколько минут - или вечность.

Демон опускает плеть, чешуйки скребут по полу, шуршат, словно живые рассерженные змеи. Им мало, они хотят еще.

\- Достаточно для первого раза? Может, хочешь поменяться местами с братом?

Тихое "нет" старшему как пощечина.

\- Вы такие разные.

 _"А ведь мы должны быть близнецами"_ , - шепчет эхо далеких слов.

Данте с усилием подтягивается на цепях и рычит демону в лицо:

\- А вот с тобой я бы поменялся! Только уж извини, подонок трусливый, убил бы сразу.

Взмах, удар. Судорожный рывок, хруст суставов. Хриплый крик.

Вечность.

Верджил знает, каково это - тонуть, захлебываясь в боли, которая то накатывает волной, то чуть отступает, чтобы снова захлестнуть с головой. Сжимающие решетку пальцы белеют от напряжения. Он закрывает глаза.

Взмах, свист, удар.

В льдисто-голубом свете кристалла не было ни грана жизни или тепла, и Верджил думал, что без него было бы легче. Темнота и то была бы добрее, оставляла бы хоть какой-то простор воображению. В темноте он мог бы спрятать иллюзию надежды.

В синеватом свете кровь, сочившаяся из ран Данте, казалась рубиново-алой.

Младший долго лежал без движения лицом вниз. Потом застонал, кое-как приподнялся. Руки его, вывихнутые и скованные, висели как плети. Искоса глянув на Верджила, он поморщился, попробовал встать - и упал. Издевательски звякнули кандалы.

Старший не выдержал. Неловко взялся и двумя короткими движениями вправил близнецу сначала правое плечо, потом левое. Данте не проронил ни звука, лишь резко выдохнул и склонился вперед.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он, отдышавшись.

\- Это ничего не значит.

Данте пожал плечами и тут же зашипел от боли.

\- А что это должно значить? Ты мне помог, я благодарен, вот и все.

\- Я ничем не могу помочь ни тебе, ни себе.

И это было правдой. Раньше, пока он был в плену один, Верджил не до конца осознавал всю безнадежность своего положения. Он мог бороться, мог верить, что выдержит, дождется своего шанса. Теперь, глядя на близнеца, он начинал по-настоящему понимать - шансов им не дадут. Все кончено. Для них обоих.

Данте не находил себе места. То сидел подогнув ноги и запрокинув голову, то всем телом прижимался к холодным камням, в надежде хоть как-то остудить пылающую от жара кожу, то снова садился и обнимал колени. Он не привык подолгу терпеть боль, а она не слабела, высасывала силы, терзала, как хищник терзает жертву.

По временам он отворачивался, и Верджил видел его спину, жуткое кровавое месиво, видел, как местами под клочьями содранной кожи и ошметками мышц белеют оголенные кости. Яд гидры не давал ранам заживать, и на медленно, слишком медленно восстанавливающейся плоти выступали желтовато-белые капли гноя.

Верджил ничего не мог сделать для брата, ничего. И острее, чем когда-либо, ощущал собственную беспомощность.

Это было неправильно, противоестественно - видеть брата таким. Израненным, скованным пленником, страдающим от неотступной боли. Обреченным.

\- Ну какого черта ты здесь забыл, а? - еле слышно пробормотал Данте.

\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

\- Одного упертого как баран... который не умеет проигрывать, косит под камикадзе... и приходится мне братом, к моему глубочайшему неудовольствию.

Верджил неслышно вздохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза. Такое странное чувство. В грудь словно вонзили нож - и почему-то хотелось улыбнуться.

"Данте... Я отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Но отдавать мне нечего".

\- Это описание подходит тебе не меньше.

\- Логично, - Данте хмыкнул, но звук вышел похожим на всхлип. - Мы же близнецы.

Когда сон наконец закрывает им обоим глаза, к Верджилу возвращается прошлое.

Двое белоголовых мальчишек лет пяти кубарем скатываются по лестнице, и молодая женщина в винно-красном пальто и черном берете на золотых волосах роняет сумки, протягивает к близнецам руки и обнимает их, прижимая к себе с такой любовью и нежностью, будто не видела несколько месяцев. На дворе конец сентября, но от женщины пахнет летом: медом полевых цветов, теплым ветром, пропитанной солнцем травой.

По крыше машины барабанит ливень, дворники на лобовом стекле так и мелькают, мир за окнами словно исчез, растворился в осеннем дожде. Растаял позади городок, где близнецы с матерью жили с весны, и до следующего дома, такого же временного, еще ехать и ехать. Лицо Евы застыло маской тревоги, стиснутые на руле пальцы совсем побелели, она то и дело всматривается в зеркало заднего вида. Шестилетний Верджил видит это, но не замечает, его куда больше волнует, сумеет ли Данте побить его рекорд и собрать «пятнашки» быстрее, чем за минуту одиннадцать секунд. Деревянные квадратики с цифрами уверенно двигаются под ловкими пальцами, постукивают друг о друга, выстраиваясь в последовательность. Данте успевает, триумфально смеется, демонстрирует брату решенную головоломку, а заодно и длинный розовый язык. Верджил фыркает, изворачивается и, не отстегивая ремень безопасности, ухитряется пнуть брата в бедро.

Ярко и весело горит камин, наполняя скромную гостиную теплом и уютом, потрескивает, перекрывая воющую за стеной метель. Отблески пламени прыгают по вытертому ковру, отскакивают от стеклянных шариков и звезд, украшающих рождественскую елку. Игрушек всего ничего, да и сама елка невелика ростом, только никому это не важно. Близнецы увлеченно двигают по полу фигурки рыцарей и лучников, разыгрывая битву при Таутоне. Ева читает книгу, поглядывая то на детей, то в залепленные снегом окна. На столике рядом с ней лежат заряженные пистолеты, дробовик и катана в ножнах.

У Верджила дрожат руки и подгибаются колени, Ямато кажется невыносимо тяжелой. Хочется просто разжать пальцы и выпустить рукоять, но маленький полудемон старательно вытирает клинок о штаны и убирает, не с первого раза попав в ножны. Так положено, так учила его мама. Сзади стихает эхо выстрелов, и лязгает об пол брошенный пистолет. Верджил медленно, через силу оборачивается. Данте с мучительным стоном выдирает из себя лезвие косы и на коленях ползет к Еве, заливая кровью рассохшийся паркет, обнимает ее, тихо зовет - и падает рядом, замирает, словно... словно он тоже... Верджил бредет к ним, рывком вздергивает брата на ноги и, сам захлебываясь слезами, горем и яростью, кричит в его остекленевшие глаза:

\- Ты живой, Данте, слышишь?! Ты - жив! Надо... Надо уходить отсюда!

Дом полыхает вокруг них, словно бумажный.

Семь лет скитаний по городам и сиротским приютам. На грани закона и всегда лишь на шаг впереди охотящихся за ними демонов. Холод, нищета и голод. И единственная уверенность, которую позволяет себе Верджил, - Данте всегда будет с ним.

Желтые волчьи глаза в темноте, глухой тупик и рвущий ночь звериный вой. Только это не звери, это демоны, и пришли твари за ними. Верджил сжимает слегка влажную ладонь на рукояти катаны. Обмотка спасает, и рука не скользит, но он все же отстраненно думает, что неплохо бы обзавестись перчатками. Скрипит под ботинками грязный снег, и Данте встает спиной к спине с братом.

\- Ну давайте, уроды, чего ждете?! Прикурить вам дать? Так мы дадим, не сомневайтесь! Огоньку на всех хватит! Отправитесь в родные теплые края экспрессом!

Верджил чуть улыбается в поднятый воротник. Кому как, а ему от выкриков брата и вправду теплей становится.

Очередная комната в грязной ночлежке, очередной вечер, полный пьяных криков из-за стен и стонущего в щелях промозглого ветра, очередной спор, окончившийся очередной дракой. Когда все изменилось, когда они стали смотреть с разных точек зрения, когда серое показалось Данте белым, а Верджилу - черным? Сейчас?

\- Почему ты отказываешься понять? - с ледяным бешенством спрашивает Верджил. - Нам нужна сила отца. Это наш единственный выход и наша судьба. Наш долг, наша цель и наше предназначение. Без нее все вот так и будет вечно. Мы будем вечно бежать, вечно будем слабы. Ты будешь вечно слаб. Жертва. Добыча.

Данте сплевывает на пол кровь. Он буквально распят на стене - призрачные голубые клинки пронзили плечи, бедра, горло, живот. С трудом, разрезая пробитую насквозь ладонь о лезвие, он освобождает левую руку. И, морщась от боли, один за другим выдергивает клинки. После этого они исчезают, тают в воздухе. _После_ этого.

\- Знаешь, Верджил... - он шатается, но ухитряется устоять на ногах. Медленно идет мимо брата к двери, по пути подхватывая со стула плащ. - Я сыт по горло твоей целью и твоей болтовней об этом подонке, который бросил нашу мать, узнав, что она беременна, якобы чтобы защитить ее и нас от своих врагов. И тобой я тоже в данный момент сыт по горло. Пока, братец, увидимся как-нибудь.

Данте лежит на спине, раскинув руки крестом. Бледное лицо запрокинуто к небу, рот полуоткрыт. Капли дождя будто слезы. Чьи? По ком?

"Почему все должно быть так?.. - думает Верджил, прижимаясь лбом к амулету. Серебро еще хранит тепло Данте. - Глупости, мы сыновья дьявола. Все так, как должно быть".

Он отворачивается, рывком извлекает из камня Мятеж. Еще не кончено. Чуть слышный стон за спиной. Подбежать, взглянуть в глаза, ударить. Едва приподнявшись, Данте падает обратно, пригвожденный к полу собственным мечом.

Верджил вновь отворачивается. Не смотреть. А что, если... Нет. Не смотреть на него.

Чей-то крик, дикий, полный боли, страшный и... знакомый. Не может быть. Этого не может быть. Она одиннадцать лет как мертва!

\- Данте! - секунду она стоит неподвижно, вскинув руки на уровень груди, застывшая, словно Ниоба, пораженная ужасом.

Потом бросается к нему, хватается за рукоять меча, дергает отчаянно, изо всех своих слабых человеческих сил. И не может вытащить. Кровь брызжет ей на руки, на лицо. Бросив бесплодные попытки, она падает рядом с ним на колени, обхватывает его голову, плача, прижимает к себе. Мокрые волосы золотистыми змейками вьются на черном платье. Ева поднимает на старшего сына полубезумный от невыносимого горя взгляд.

\- Как ты мог... Верджил, как ты мог? Данте... Он... Ты убил... Ты... Нет... Этого не может быть. Ты... Ты демон... Ты не мой сын.

Им нечем измерять здесь дни, и даже их совершенное чувство времени в этой темнице изменяет близнецам. Младшего его лишают палачи. А старший... Его демоны не трогают. Только заставляют смотреть на мучения брата, слушать, как его угрозы, ругательства и насмешки сменяются сначала бессвязными криками, потом - тихими стонами.

Верджил смотрит - и знает, что это расплата за тот единственный шаг. И он платит эту цену, страшную, непомерно высокую цену, которой он и не представлял себе. Маска ледяного равнодушия с каждым днем примерзает все крепче, и иначе как с кожей ее не сорвать. Да и стоит ли, если под маской лишь пустота?

И когда не держащегося на ногах Данте вталкивают в камеру и приковывают рядом с братом, Верджил не пытается поддержать его, не заговаривает первым, не дотрагивается. Ни словом, ни жестом не проявляет жалости. Это было бы бессмысленно и подло - откупаться ничего не стоящими знаками сочувствия от стянутого болезненной гримасой, потемневшего от мучений лица Данте, от его прозрачных, как вода, усталых глаз, от затравленного упрямого вызова в них.

Да и что Верджил может сказать ему? "Прости?" "Мне жаль?" "Я не думал, что все будет так?"

Ему почти хочется коснуться младшего, отвести со лба окровавленные серебристые пряди, обнять - но Верджил не делает этого. Сидит неподвижно, и во взгляде его - лёд. Так легче и так неимоверно тяжелей, но иначе он не может. Иначе это будет не он, а жалкий, слабый, сломленный... человек.

\- Эй, Верджил? - Данте смотрит в стену поверх головы близнеца. - Чтобы ты знал - я не жалею. Все честно. Это ведь из-за меня ты здесь.

\- Что за чушь?

\- Я помешал тебе тогда. Помешал получить силу... Спарды. Верджил, я хотел закрыть портал, хотел защитить людей. Сколько среди них таких, как... как наша мать? Они есть, я теперь знаю точно, и они не должны умирать от рук демонов, не должны умирать из-за нас, как она! Это был мой выбор, и я рад, что…

Он замолкает, и Верджилу хочется закричать: "Что ты несешь, Данте? Чему ты радуешься? Тому, что мы оба скоро умрем в муках - и это если повезет?"

Старший сын Спарды никак не может признаться себе в том, что понимает и всегда понимал - для младшего даже смерть лучше вечного одиночества. И только ли для него?

\- Данте?

\- А?

\- Не пори чепухи. И... не было ведь никакого портала?

\- Как это не было? - слишком быстро спрашивает младший. - Ты что, опять за свою шарманку с копиями и подделками?

\- Ты просто не ушел тогда?

Верджил смотрит на него с предельным вниманием, и Данте опускает голову, пряча глаза.

\- Ну, - он усмехается косо и беззащитно, - я бы там один со скуки помер. И потом, раз тебе можно на экскурсии для взрослых грешников, значит, мне тоже!

Старший молчит.

\- Верджил? - Данте мнется, сдувает челку со лба и наконец с явным трудом произносит, - прости меня. Прости, что я… не смог тебе помочь.

Верджил, крепко зажмурившись, качает головой.

Демоны пришли вновь, и на это раз Верджил поднялся им навстречу, заслоняя собой Данте.

\- Мундусу нужен я.

Он говорил негромко и твердо, не желая выдавать своих чувств никому и даже себе.

Человеческие эмоции - для демонов излюбленное лакомство. Сочувствие - признак уязвимости - опасно. Страх за себя или за другого - приговор, как кровь в кишащей акулами воде.

Верджил принял правила игры еще в детстве и следовал им неизменно. Не изменил он им, по крайней мере внешне, и когда ничего другого у него не осталось, хоть и недорогого стоили теперь его внешняя холодность и равнодушие.

\- Предлагаешь себя вместо брата?

\- Да.

\- Верджил, не надо!

Данте попытался отодвинуть близнеца назад, пошатнулся и уцепился обеими руками за стену, чтобы не упасть.

Демоны засмеялись.

\- Наконец-то, - бросил тот, что в черной броне.

Верджил окружил себя и брата вращающимся кольцом призрачных мечей. Демон шагнул вперед, и полукровка направил клинки ему в лицо. Один за другим они устремились в цель.

Черный рыцарь спокойно закрылся одной рукой и ударил противника палицей. Верджил рухнул как подкошенный.

Данте выволокли из клетки, растянули на цепях лицом к брату.

И снова старший стоял у решетки, глядя в улыбающиеся ему сапфировые глаза младшего. Благодарность в них, невероятное облегчение, мир и... На краткий миг Верджил увидел близнеца таким, каким он мог быть и был бы, если б они вернулись в мир людей вместе. Увидел его счастливым.

В аду, в ожидании очередной пытки Данте, его невозможный, сумасшедший младший брат был счастлив. Счастлив лишь тем, что увидел и поверил - Верджил дорожит им.

Так мало ему нужно было, на сторонний взгляд, и только они двое знали и могли оценить, как это много.

Верджил долго избегал этих мыслей, но осознание настигло его, волчьими клыками вцепилось в горло, заставило неистово, до бешенства сожалеть о прошлом. И о несбывшемся.

Ад. Человеческие сказки не врали. И не в вечных муках заключался его ужас - в раскаянии, от которого не сбежать, как ни старайся, и в невозможности искупления. Только Данте ада не заслуживал.

Бронзовая насечка на доспехе черного рыцаря вспыхнула янтарными искрами. Угловатые линии сходились и расходились в прихотливой путанице, концентрируясь в правой руке. Латная перчатка казалась раскаленной, словно ее только что вынули из пламени горна.

Демон подошел к Данте и положил левую ладонь ему на лицо, зажимая рот и стискивая скулы железной хваткой. Из-под закованных в сталь пальцев проступила кровь.

\- Наконец-то, - повторил палач, обернувшись к Верджилу, - наконец-то ты раскрылся.

Он поднял правую руку и медленно, нарочито неторопливо приблизил к глазам пленника. Данте задергался, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться.

Последним, что видел Верджил в глазах близнеца, был страх. Человеческий страх увечья. И страх божества, поневоле вкушающего юдоли смертного.

Данте закричал страшно, надсадно и глухо, перед тем как обвиснуть на цепях, точно позабытая кукловодом марионетка.

И впервые Верджил кричал вместе с ним.

Черный рыцарь отодвинулся в сторону и за волосы приподнял безжизненно поникшую голову Данте так, чтобы Верджил мог видеть его лицо - и выжженные, сочащиеся сукровицей провалы пустых глазниц.

Верджил до хруста стиснул зубы. Метнул в палача призванные клинки - забыв, что им не преодолеть зачарованной решетки. Ударил по ней кулаками.

\- Так просто, - с издевкой заметил демон. - Так легко, оказывается.

\- Это еще не конец, мразь!

\- Да, только его начало. Как ты считаешь, сколько он продержится, - демон выпустил влажные от пота жемчужные пряди, освободил пленника от удерживавших его на весу цепей, и Данте, слабо застонав, упал на колени, - прежде чем тьма поглотит его, сожрет изнутри?

\- Он регенерирует, - процедил Верджил.

\- Конечно. Я буду с нетерпением этого ждать.

Верджил не знал, сколько просидел неподвижно, не сводя взгляда с кровавых слез, засохших на щеках брата.

Полузабытье Данте понемногу перешло в беспокойный сон. Он то и дело вздрагивал, тихо стонал, его губы шевелились беззвучно, точно он звал кого-то. Верджил не будил его. Что бы ни происходило в его снах, хуже реальности оно быть не могло.

Наконец младший вскрикнул - и очнулся. Первым же, инстинктивным, лихорадочно-быстрым движением прижал ладони к лицу. Будто в надежде, что ему все привиделось, что тьма вот-вот рассеется. Он схватился зубами за цепь от наручников - и все равно не смог сдержать стон. Казалось, каждый вздох разрывал ему легкие, и Данте задыхался, давясь сухими бесслезными всхлипами.

Беспомощно ощупывая руками воздух, он дотащился до дальнего от решетки угла. Забился в него, точно раненый зверь в нору. Подтянул колени к груди, спрятал в них лицо, закрыл голову руками.

Верджил смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что перед ним брат, что все это происходит с ним - с ними. В его мозгу, как бабочка об стекло, билась одна и та же мысль: "Так не должно быть".

Прерывающийся шепот младшего ножом взрезал густую, несовершенную тишину, наполненную их дыханием и тихим позвякиванием цепей.

\- Верджил?

\- Я здесь.

У него кружилась голова.

\- С тобой... тоже? - немного погодя спросил Данте.

\- Нет, - "Почему? Почему только с ним?" - Неважно. Ты восстановишься. Нервные окончания регенерируют дольше, только и всего. Если бы не все остальное, хватило бы часа. А так - четыре-пять, может, день.

Данте выдохнул. Сведенные судорогой плечи чуть расслабились, он прижался виском к стене - и расхохотался, запрокинув голову, горько, истерически.

\- И тогда они вернутся, да? Сколько времени мне дадут? Чтобы "усвоить урок", рассмотреть здесь все в сотый раз в подробностях, увидеть тебя? Прежде чем снова... И снова, и снова!.. Сколько, Верджил?

\- Ты знал, на что шел, - оборвал его старший. Это было правильно - и отвратительно.

Данте замолчал так резко, словно ему зажали рот.

\- Знал, - без выражения подтвердил он. Его голос звучал теперь совсем тихо и как-то хрупко. - А ты - знал тогда?

"Знал ли я, как все будет? Что мне придется смотреть, как эти мерзкие твари день за днем пытают тебя? Нет, хоть и следовало. Я верил, что ты остался в мире людей, живой и свободный, и помнишь меня. Я плохо знал тебя, брат".

Данте он не ответил.

Он слышал в его голосе страх. Слабость. Стыд.

Надлом.

Демоны дождутся, пока к Данте вернется зрение, и придут, чтобы ослепить его вновь. Если он выдержит бесконечную тьму, для него придумают нечто еще худшее.

Демоны вернутся и услышат то, что слышал он. Увидят Данте таким, каким его не должен был видеть никто и никогда. Пусть не сразу - Данте, гордый не меньше своего старшего брата Данте еще отнюдь не сдался. Но рано или поздно его доведут до последней черты, до мольбы о пощаде, о еще хоть одном дне без боли и тьмы. Сломают.

Бешенство клокотало в горле, жгло грудь.

Данте принадлежал ему. Только ему, полностью, безраздельно. Не в ограниченном, пошлом и нелепом понимании людей и не в однобоком, утилитарном - демонов. Он принадлежал Верджилу, как та, другая Ева принадлежала Адаму в райских садах, когда они были единственными людьми в только что сотворенной вселенной. Данте был его богом и его дьяволом, хранителем и хранимым, искусителем и искушаемым, немезидой и спасением.

Данте был идеальным существом, таким же, как он сам, гармоничным соединением противоборствующих начал, единственным, чьей жизнью Верджил дорожил.

И ни демонам, ни людям, ни судьбе Верджил не мог и не собирался позволить отнять принадлежавшее ему, осквернить совершенство, которым был его брат.

Мундус просчитался, думая, что его псы смогут у Верджила на глазах превратить его дерзкого, яростного, живого и живущего близнеца сначала в трясущееся в вечном страхе животное, а потом - в послушного раба, лишенного даже памяти о том, кем он был.

"Сокровище мое... скорее Рейну достанется!"

Каждая секунда стала для Верджила бесценна, как последняя капля воды на губах умирающего от жажды. Он молча смотрел на Данте, пил его глазами, запоминал. Проступавшие под кожей каменно-напряженные мышцы, острые локти, босые изящные ступни, все в грязи и запекшейся крови, и узкие щиколотки, скованные тяжелыми кандалами. Длинные тонкие пальцы, конвульсивно скрюченные в спутанных волосах. Темный металл наручников.

Верджил смотрел на близнеца, считая вдохи и выдохи. Смотрел, пока не понял, что еще минута - и он не сделает того, что решил, никогда. Не сможет.

Одним ударом бритвенно-острых демонических когтей он рассек брату грудь - и вырвал сердце.

Данте выгнулся дугой, закричал.

Словно во власти кошмарного сна или гипнотического транса, Верджил никак не мог отвести взгляд от трепещущего алого кома в своей руке.

\- Верджил... - прошептал-простонал младший.

Между близнецами словно протягивается тонкая серебряная нить. И мира вокруг больше нет, только они вдвоем. Так было всегда, они просто забыли об этом.

Данте поворачивает к старшему брату изуродованное лицо.

\- Почему?

Кровь окрашивает его губы алым, багряной струйкой сбегает по бледной, как алебастр, коже.

Верджил силится сказать ему хоть что-то, объяснить, но язык будто примерз к нёбу.

\- Почему? - настойчиво - не обвиняюще - повторяет младший.

Его последний вопрос, последнее желание.

\- Данте, - хрипло выговаривает Верджил, и в коротком, бархатном имени звучит всё, что он так и не сказал ему. Сожаление, тоска, горе и...

Младший понимает его безошибочно, как понимал когда-то в детстве. Страх и боль тают, уступают место нездешнему покою, печали - не о себе, о том, что он не смог спасти старшего брата и уже ничем не поможет ему.

\- Я буду ждать тебя, - шепчет Данте и улыбается.

Ничего страшнее этой легкой, искренней улыбки на безглазом лице Верджил не видел в своей жизни.

С сухой и прозрачной, как морозный воздух, ясностью он чувствует, что сходит с ума.

Серебряная нить натягивается до предела, звенит. И рвется.

Окровавленное сердце в его ладони замирает, и биения своего Верджил тоже не чувствует. В груди мертвая пустота.

Он все равно что убил себя. Своей рукой разбил зеркало, и вдруг оказалось, что по эту сторону никого нет. Они оба были отражениями.

Верджил со стоном прижимает к себе обмякшее, неестественно пластичное тело брата. Неловко обнимает его скованными руками.

Окружающий мир и не думает возвращаться. Он был для двоих.

Пустота. Тепло потухшего костра. Из всего сущего быстро, как кровь сквозь пальцы, утекает смысл, предназначение, жизнь.

Кажется, еще мгновение назад он мог что-то изменить, мог передумать, остановиться. Еще мгновение назад не было этого одиночества, непредставимого, бескрайнего и окончательного. Еще мгновение назад всё было иначе. Еще мгновение назад Данте жил.

Верджил зарывается лицом в волосы близнеца, и за тошнотворным металлическим запахом крови ему чудится едва уловимый аромат вишни.

Серая туманная реальность рушится вокруг него.

Он сидит, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Одна рука конвульсивно сжимает плечо Данте, другая поддерживает его голову. Вечной и тщетной молитвой к мертвому богу - имя на губах.

За ним никто не приходит, и Верджил сидит так очень долго, пока наконец милосердная тьма небытия не укрывает его своим плащом.

Тонкие колонны молочно-белого камня поддерживали высокий сводчатый потолок. Лившееся сквозь великолепные витражи сияние ласкало глаз. Здесь было пусто, тихо и светло, словно в соборе, и дышалось легко, и не верилось в само существование ада.

Это место казалось обителью святости, а было сердцем преисподней, храмом и тронным залом ее владыки. Словно первый из падших тосковал по небесам, откуда был изгнан, и пытался повторить их облик в своей вотчине.

Человек у подножья гигантской мраморной статуи стоял на коленях, не пытаясь подняться. Склонив голову, он невидящим взглядом смотрел в пол.

Несколько минут, а может быть, несколько часов - времени пленник не замечал, как не замечал ничего вокруг - Владыка Ада рассматривал его, наслаждаясь равнодушной покорностью сына своего старого врага, смакуя раздиравшую его на части муку. Никакими пытками от него нельзя было добиться такой боли, такого отчаяния, как то, которое он причинял себе сейчас сам, добровольно, без принуждения.

\- Снимите с него цепи, - наконец приказал Мундус.

Демоны-гвардейцы повиновались, но Верджил не пошевелился, даже когда его впервые за очень, очень долгое время освободили от оков. Ему было все равно. Ни свобода, ни даже месть, никакая сила на свете не могла вернуть ему брата.

Он думал о Данте каждый миг, видел его перед собой, то живого, полного безудержной энергии и неистребимого желания жить, то бледного, с выжженными глазами и жуткой окровавленной раной в груди, замершего неподвижно у него на руках. Верджил весь стал этой памятью, горькой, мучительной и сладкой, как искупление.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Верджил, - с легкой насмешкой произнес Князь Тьмы. - Посмотри.

Верджил медленно поднял голову. Его глаза, когда-то яркие, острые, точно лунный отблеск на клинке, были тусклыми и мертвыми.

В воздухе перед ним висел полный латный доспех. По темному металлу скользили, завихряясь, как струйки дыма, серые тени, сновали фиолетовые и синие искры. Рогатый шлем с забралом, в мельчайших подробностях повторявшим человеческое лицо, смотрел на полукровку зловеще и мрачно. Рядом с доспехом парил огромный тяжелый меч, словно слепленный из недорасплавленных кусков металла.

\- Надень доспехи. Их носил бы твой отец перед смертью, если б попал ко мне живым.

Верджилу было все равно. Он встал и неверными движениями марионетки надел поножи. Они обхватили его икры, как живые. Стиснули, сжали, тупыми иглами пронзили кожу.

Физическая боль отвлекала от той, другой.

Не останавливаясь и не задумываясь, он облачался в доспех.

Кираса, наплечники, наручи, латные перчатки. Боль стала такой сильной, что он уже не чувствовал ничего другого. Словно десятки змей разом вонзали ядовитые зубы в его плоть. Губы Верджила на мгновение исказила жуткая пародия на улыбку.

"Ты был моим братом, и я убил тебя.

Ты был моим отражением, частью меня, мной самим, и я убил тебя.

Ты был моим богом, и я убил тебя.

Твоя кровь на моих руках. Я заслужил ад".

Лишь подняв шлем и держа его над головой, он позволил себе короткую паузу. Он сам предпочел забвение, для него оно было милостью. Но вместе с собой он забывал и брата.

\- Прости меня, - шепнул Верджил. - Прости, Данте.

Узкое бледное лицо в обрамлении шелковых прядей, белых, словно саван. Немой вопрос в стеклянных от слез глазах. Плачущее отражение в разбитом запотевшем зеркале.

Взгляд, полый боли, вины и отчаяния. Жалкий, умоляющий взгляд измученного одиночеством человека. Нет. Человеческое одиночество конечно, как человеческая жизнь.

Данте полусидит в пустой, без воды, ванне. Он смотрит в никуда, а тяжелый нож с широким, зазубренным с незаточенной стороны клинком танцует в его руке. Танцует, сначала не касаясь тела.

Острое лезвие легко, только пробуя, трогает кожу, и словно красная роза расцветает на снегу. Танец не останавливается ни на миг, нож ранит все глубже. Страшные розы опутывают неподвижное тело, сдавливают в объятиях. Шипы вместо чьих-то рук, агония вместо тепла. Утешение болью. Страдание, не приносящее искупления.

Рубиновые капли на белой коже, на потрескавшейся, пожелтевшей эмали ванны. Рубиновые ручейки. Раны заживают мгновенно, лишь для того чтобы кровоточить вновь.

\- Я лгал тебе, брат, - восковыми губами шепчет Данте.

Клинок замирает на мгновение и неуловимым, уверенным, по-боевому точным движением бьет снизу вверх, под подбородок.

Безжизненно запрокинутая голова. Алая кровь течет по обнаженной шее, алая кровь расплывается на рассыпавшихся по бортику ванны серебристых волосах. Смертный покой на лице и в открытых глазах. Желанный. Ускользающий.

Дремлющий в Данте дьявол просыпается - и беспощадно возвращает к жизни свою жертву, своего хозяина и пленника. Покрытая обсидиановой чешуей когтистая рука хватается за рукоятку ножа. Рывок. Рычание переходит в стон. Тонкие человеческие пальцы разжимаются, и клинок со звоном падает на кафельный пол.

Данте сидит уткнувшись лбом в колени. Он знал, что ничего не выйдет. Как бы он ни хотел умереть, он знает, что не имеет на это права. Но физическая боль хоть немного глушит ту, что раздирает его изнутри.

Он посидит так еще минут десять, потом примет душ, оденется и спустится вниз. Сидеть за тем же самым столом, что _тогда_ , когда _он_ \- они оба - еще были живы. Ждать, чтобы старый телефон зазвонил и его позвали бы на "вечеринку". Данте даже немного пугает страсть, с которой он надеется, что рано или поздно очередная "вечеринка" окажется достаточно веселой, чтобы стать для него последней.


End file.
